Ghostbusters : The Way Home Oscar Barrett-Venkman
by bhold
Summary: Introducing Oscar Barrett-Venkman in my new anthology series


Ghostbusters : The Way Home

Oscar Barrett-Venkman

He stood there in the middle of the room. The hall was massive, tall ceilings lined with multiple florescent lights. It was bright, lined with multple tables full of food, utensils and ingrdiants. Not the perfect area to catch the illusive little spectre they had been chasing, but he would have to make due

Oscar looked back and forth, his eyes darting from the door, to the tables lining the vast room He could sense it. It was there, watching him.

"Where are you you little slimeball." Oscar said to himself. He and Ray were called to the Manhattan Conference Center to capture the trouble maker, A Class 2 Joker. Not dangerous, but a disturbiing little trouble maker. For the past couple of days it has been causing disturbances on the 2nd floor Empire ballroom where somesort of international cooking challenge was taking place.

"Hey bud, you cant be sliming the lobster brisque. It doesnt make a great sauce." Oscar called out. From one of the tables he could here the ghost chuckle.

_Oh ha ha ha_, Oscar thought. He moved down the hall between the tables, cakes and pastries on one side and some sort of steak dish on the other. It looked delicious and Oscar was getting hungry.

"Hey Ray, after this we;re getting breakfast." He called into his radio.

"Copy that, you wanna hurry up and catch the spud." Ray replied.

"Hey, I'm the one doing the work here, old man."

"Ha ha, very funny kid, just for that your paying."

"Copy that." Oscar turned his head quickly to the left, his eyes focusing on a steel serving tray. He focused his gaze on it. Thats where the ghost was hiding.

When Oscar was a baby the spirit of a 17th century tyrant attempted to possess him. Vigo the Carpathian wanted to ring in the new year and needed a human host. Oscar was it. But thanks to the Ghostbusters and some happy slime they managed to defeat Vigo. However for a brief moment Vigo and Oscar had merged, and when Oscar was pulled from Vigo, some spiritual energy remained.

Weather it was a gift or a curse Oscar didnt know, but it did give him the ability to detect supernatural elements/ He could hone the ability and use it to his advantage but sometimes it went off by itself, and that hurt.

As his father had put it, it was his own spider-sense.

Today was a good day, nothing was interfering with his ability and he had the guy cornered. Oscar unlocked the Particle Thrower from the Pack and powered up, he aimed from the hip and readied his thumb over the activation button.

"Okay buddy, come on out quietly and maybe we can relocate you somewhere nicer." Oscar moved in closer, and as he did they serving tray begin to shake back and forth. "Come on, unlike another Venkman, I don't like to destroy too much property."

The tray began to lift of the serving table and turn toward Oscar, the top slowly lifting open.

"Oh shit!" Oscar yelled and fired his proton stream. The stream of charged blue and orange particles went wide slicing the table in two and blasting a hole in the wall. Oscar reaimed but before he could fire again the floating tray turned upside down and exploded on to him. A combination of meat and vegetables covered him from head to toe.

Oscar stood there, dripping with cold stew, wipling the stinging sauce from his eyes and mouth. After cleaning his eye he turned his head right and saw the purple entity floting three meters in the air, laughing, Jaw wide, tongue hanging out hysterical laughter.

:Oh you rat bastard." He aimed again but before he could fire another proton stream came from behind and smashed into the ghost. Ray was standing in the west doorway firing, keeping the spectre at bay.

The ghost twisted and contorted as the proton stream wrapped around it. Ray pulled at the Joker, trying to hold it into place. For a little Class 2 it had some power to it

"Hey, wanna toss a trap, could use some help here." Ray called to Oscar. He released the Trap from his belt and kicked it under the struggling ghost, he fired and activated the capture stream, the beam formed an electrical ball of energy encompassing the ghost and he and Ray started lowering it towards the Trap.

Oscar slammed his foot down on the kick pedal and the Trap opened, a inverted triangle of blue and white energy forming over the ghost. Oscar hit the pedal again and the trap exploded outward then sucked the energy down bringing the little Joker down with it, the doors closing right after it.

Everything was silent except for the beeping of the trap.

Ray walked over to Oscar, looking him up and down. "So was that you plan sport?"

Oscar slowly turned to Ray, "What plan?"

"Well, you causing the, diversion." Ray smilied, desperatly trying to hold back his laughter.

Oscar wiped some more gravy from his hair, he rehooked his wand to the Pack and started walking toward the door.

"You know your not getting in Ecto like that." He called as he picked up the Trap and followed.


End file.
